Why Jaune Shouldn't Drink at Parties
by The Timeless Writer
Summary: Set in Vol 7 Episode 8, Jaune decides to let loose and have drink at the Schnee Ball. Resulting in some very drunk shenanigans and a song sung by the drunk Arc and was devoted to the horrid host in a very grinchy way.


**Hello, my name is the Timeless Writer and this…is a fun thought I'd try. It was Christmas and I know it's kind of over at the moment but I thought I'd do this fun thing. I hope you all enjoy it and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Schnee Manor**

Schnee Manor was filled to the brim with wealthy people, supporters of Jacque Schnee and so on and so forth.

But currently within the manor was Team RWBY, JNR, Qrow, Oscar, Ironwood, Penny, Winter and the Ace-Ops team as they were also invited by Jacque to come to this and enjoy themselves.

But in reality, it was basically Jacque's way of saying to both Robyn Hill and Ironwood that they had lost and he had won the election. Now they were currently having dinner with the man.

Meanwhile, the rest of the teens were currently enjoying themselves, especially after embarrassing Weiss's brother, Whitely, by pouring wine on the lad, who had left to get new clothing.

Currently, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren were talking about said event that they themselves caused so their friend, Weiss could get inside of the manor and investigate anything unusual due to her father's invitation just after he won.

But that didn't stop them from having a laugh together after a long while and all the trouble that's been done.

"Oh my god! Did you see his face!" Nora exclaimed while also giggling at the whole fiasco.

"I know!" Jaune chuckled with his friends/teammates. "His face looked so red!"

"I think that was due to the wine" Ren said calmly while also having a small smirk on his face.

The pink bomber wasn't bothered. "It was worth it nonetheless" Nora smirked, feel ecstatic as ever.

"I just hope it doesn't lead us to a...discussion with General Ironwood" Ren said as he folded his arms, refraining himself.

"I still retain the fact it was worth it nonetheless." Nora said. "Considering how much he was treating Weiss."

"I know." Jaune said in agreement. "Here I thought Weiss acted bratty back in Beacon."

"Now we know he's the true ice queen" Nora said.

"Don't you mean Ice King?" Jaune asked.

"Nope" Nora shook her head. "I stand by my choice of words"

"Well, I guess it shows just how much she's changed since Beacon when compared to her brother" Ren said.

"Yeah." Jaune said in agreement as he scratched his head. "Makes me glad for the person she is now" Jaune said with a smile.

"So...does this mean you're gonna serenade her again with your guitar?" Nora asked with a teasing voice.

Jaune groaned in annoyance at this. "It was one time!" Jaune exclaimed. "Are you ever gonna let it go?"

"Knowing me? Probably not." Nora smirked while Jaune just pouted at his friend.

Just before the conversation could continue any further, a waiter walked up to the three members of JNPR, holding a tray of drinks before them.

"Would any of you fine Huntsman care for a drink?" The waiter offered as he presented the tray to them.

"Not me." Ren said as he shook his head respectfully towards the waiter. "I need to keep a clear head"

The waiter nodded in response and offered it to Nora. She waved her hands and shook her head. "No, no, no, no. I've seen those things to do Qrow and while I would think it to be fun, I need to show these stiffs that I am a force to be reckoned with!" Nora said in a bombastic tone. "No offence." Nora said to the waiter.

He just smiled however. "Please, I've heard worse things they've been called"

He then offered the try to the leader of the team. "And how about you, sir?" The Waiter asked. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Pfft" Nora said. "I don't think my friend would-"

"Yeah sure, why not?" Jaune said as he took a glass off the trying, surprising Nora and Ren, though he did he a calmer look but his eyes were widened.

"Enjoy sir" The Waiter said as he left the group to go and serve other people.

Jaune inspected the glass he was holding and just simply smiled. He would've drank it in an instant if not for his two teammates who were staring at him.

"What?" Jaune asked, clearly confused.

"You...accepted the drink?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Jaune asked. "It'd be rude not to."

"Maybe." Ren said. "But that doesn't mean you should do it out of curiosity if you don't want to"

"I don't understand" Jaune said.

"It means Renny doesn't want to see you drunk off your ass!" Nora said bluntly while Ren sighed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I would to see you get hammered and finally see if fearless leader has a wild side and let loose." Nora said.

"Nora, I'm not gonna get drunk over one drink" Jaune said.

"Suuuure. But what if one drink isn't enough? What if you get another? Then another and another and another and another and another and-" Nora kept going until she needed to stop for air.

"You get the idea" Nora gasped as she regained some of her breath.

"Oh please, Nora..." Jaune chuckled at Nora's antics and lifted the glass up towards his mouth. "What's the worse I could do if I was drunk?" The blonde asked as he drank the first drink of alcohol in his life.

**20 Minutes Later**

Weiss Schnee had returned back from her father's office and her meeting with her mother, who she hadn't seen in a long while. It clearly made her worried for her mother, but she got what she needed and went to her team and Oscar who were talking with one another.

Ruby turned to see her partner coming up to them. "Weiss. Did you find anything?" Ruby asked.

"I did" The former heiress answered. "I managed to find something. But I think I'd be better if we discussed it back at Atlas"

"Okay" Ruby nodded in agreement.

"So, do we leave now?" Oscar asked.

"Best not to." Qrow said as he walked up to the teens. "Don't wanna look suspicious by just suddenly leaving the party" Qrow advised. "Best just to stick around by the end of this. So in the meantime, we continue to "enjoy" ourselves"

"As if we didn't make an impression already" Blake said.

"Yeah, no kidding" Yang said in agreement with her partner.

"So," Weiss said. "What have you guys been doing in the meantime?" Weiss asked.

"Eh, just talking with a few of the other party guests" Yang shrugged. "Didn't have much in common with them though, they're mostly either your dad's friends or just some stuck up businessman"

"What's the difference" Qrow smirked, gaining a few chuckles from the team.

"Right." Weiss smiled. But then then noticed that they were a few people missing. "Wait, what about Jaune, Ren and Nora?" Weiss asked. "Where are they?"

The group's expression changed when he asked that. Ruby and Oscar had looks of slight worry, Blake had the same expression but with a mix of slightly shock and slightly amusement and Qrow and Yang both had massive grins on their faces.

"He's...okay, so to speak" Oscar said in an uneased tone.

"So to speak?" Weiss repeated, clearly confused and a bit worried over the blonde. "What are you talking about?"

Yang was about to answer until she saw something behind the former heiress and grinned once more. "I think you're about to find out."

Weiss was confused by this and turned around to see where Yang was looking at. And what she was looking at, truly surprised Weiss as she turned to see the three members of Team JNPR coming towards them, expect for the fact that Nora and Ren were currently holding Jaune at each side while he was laughing to himself like a mad man.

"Hey WEiss!" Jaune greeted in a slurred tone. "How've you bean!" Jaune gleefully asked as he was dragged over to the group by his teammates.

"I've...been good, Jaune." Weiss answered while still being confused by the way Jaune was acting. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know, I am feeling just thing! Weissykins" Jaune slurred around, a few chuckles coming from Yang because of the nickname. "But I just noticed sometin" Jaune said.

"What's that?" Weiss asked with a raised brow.

"Your house...Is really white!" Jaune exclaimed.

This greatly confused Weiss, seeing the blonde act so...strange is something she never thought she'd see. "Yes, Jaune...I know it is"

"N-No, I mean your house...is _REALLY _white!" Jaune exclaimed widely, Nora and Ren keeping their grip on their friend. "I mean there's no other colour! It's just white! H-How are you not blind!?"

"Yeah, Weiss. Why is that?" Yang teased, causing Blake to glare at her.

"I mean there's some blue there, but it's nothing but white!" Jaune nearly yelled. "D-D-D-Does your dad hate the rainbow?" Jaune said, his eyes looking sad. "B-Because the rainbow...is a very beautiful thing that should NOT be hated by anyone!" Jaune exclaimed all the while Weiss looked on with a surprised look.

"It's a lovely thing, Ren" Jaune groaned as he turned to the ninja of the team.

"Yes, I know, Jaune." Ren said while still holding on to him.

Weiss then turned around to the rest of the group with a shocked expression. "He's drunk!?"

"Like a skunk" Ruby nodded.

"Apparently, Jaune decided to have his first drink and now...well, this" Blake said as she gestured to the giggling knight, laughing about nothing in general.

Weiss then turned to Nora and Ren. "How did this happen!?"

"Well, a waiter came up to us and offered us some drinks" Ren recounted. "Me and Nora refused but Jaune didn't. At first it was fine until Jaune decided to drink more and more and now...this."

"I told you this would happen" Nora said quietly to Ren.

"Yes, Nora I know." Ren sighed in response.

"But did you listen to me!? Like hell you did!" Nora said in a bombastic tone.

"Ah" Qrow sighed with nostalgia. "You always forget your first time drunk"

"Don't you mean you _never _forget?" Ruby asked.

"Nope" Qrow said. "With the way he's hammered, he won't remember a single thing tonight." Qrow said as he continue to watch the blonde, drunk knight. "Unless someone tapes it or something."

"Already ahead of you, Uncle Qrow" Yang said with a wide smirk as she recovered all of this with her scroll.

"Well...at least he's having fun?" Oscar said with some optimism.

"OH!" Jaune suddenly perked up and stood up, Nora and Ren letting go but still keeping an eye on him. "That reminds me!" Jaune slurred. He then pointed his finger at Oscar, who automatically felt really worried. "Oscar! I've got som words to say to you!"

"Oh no..." Oscar dreaded as the blonde stumbled over him with a dazed expression say for his eyes which looked oddly focused despite his drunkenness.

The drunk Jaune went right in front of the boy, who looked very worried, as did the others of the group.

"Oscar Pin. I just wanna say one thing to you!" Jaune said as he lowered himself down to eye level with the farmer boy.

"I...am so, so, soooo, sorry that I was mean to you back at my sisters place!" Jaune said, his expression changing from one of seriousness to one of sadness, shocking Oscar and the others.

"Did not see that coming" Blake said.

"Nor did I" Ren said.

"Oh!" Oscar said in surprise. "It's...okay, Jaune" Oscar said. "You already apologized for it."

"I know. I know. But I should've of pushed against that wall and punched my sister's wall of the house that she lives in." Jaune explained while tears were coming out of his eyes. "I was just angry."

"At Salem." Oscar nodded in understanding.

"Well, yeah that, and plus, I've always hated the colour of her walls and I just let out some pent up aggression" Jaune said. "But that was reason to be a dick to you!" Jaune exclaimed. "Your...You're a...You're a g... a goo...You're a good kid! A good kid!" Jaune mumbled.

"Well...thank you, Jaune" Oscar said, giving a small smile to the blonde. "It's really nice of you to say that."

"I Know. But you're still a good guy. Come here" Jaune said as he suddenly pulled Oscar in for a hug, surprising him.

"Oh, I guess we're hugging now. That's fine" Oscar awkwardly said as he hugged the blonde back, a little awkward that Jaune was acting this way but that wasn't entirely his fault, he was drunk and very emotional and a hug is just what he needed at the moment.

What he didn't need is for the hug to be a bit to crushing for his like. "Uh, Jaune? You're kinda crushing me right now."

"Oh, sorry." Jaune apologized as he let go of him. "I forget that I'm the tallest out of all of us."

"It's fine." Oscar said assuringly.

"I just wanna say to you...Oscky" Jaune said as he clumsy placed his hand on his shoulder. "I consider you...t-to-to be a L-little brother to me."

"Oh, well, thanks, Jaune." Oscar kindly smiled. "That's nice of you say."

"Mmm." Jaune hummed. "Plus, it really helps to have more brothers in life so my sisters don't gang up on me." Jaune slurred. "It really helps because no matter what, the younger brother is always the target of dress ups by the older sisters. No matter what"

"True enough." Qrow solemnly nodded in agreement, his nieces looking at him with surprise to hear him agree with their drunk friend.

Before the conversation could go on any further, Weiss saw her brother coming towards her again and sighed in response. He had cleaned himself up and got his clothes replaced but his expression was one of annoyance.

"I hope you got some enjoyment over that...incident, sister." Whitley said in a calm, yet very annoyed tone.

Weiss simply shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Whitley"

Whitley briefly glared at her older sister but quickly regained his smug grin. "Well, nevertheless. It is a pleasure to see you again, Weiss." Whitley said in a fake nice tone. "After all, the former heiress of the company should be here to witness the grandeur of the current heir"

Weiss groaned in response at her brother while her friends just looked either annoyed or irritated by Whitely smug gloating.

"I must say, dear sister, I don't know why you never fought for this position" Whitley said as he casually dusted his nails. "It's a real-" Whitely was about to continue until Jaune stumbled into him on his right side clumsy.

"Hey Watch it, you blonde oaf!" Whitley angrily insulted as pushed away the drunk Arc off him.

"Oh, excuse me, ma'am." Jaune apologized in a slurred tone. "I didn't see you there."

"Ma'am!?" Whitley nearly screeched, all the while the rest of the group were just chuckling to themselves expect for Weiss, who just kept quiet but had the smallest of smirks.

"Just who do you think you are?" Whitley demanded, regaining his calm demeanour but still pissed by this blonde.

"Well, that's easy. I'm...I'm...I uh..." Jaune mumbled as he tried to remember what he was gonna say to him. "Wha was the question again?" Jaune asked.

Whitley groaned in annoyance. "Your name, I'm asking for your name, you brainless clod"

"My name...is...is uh...Yellow?" Jaune asked himself until Ren went up to his side and whispered to him.

"Your name is Jaune Arc-"

"JAUNE ARC!" Jaune suddenly shouted. "That's who I am Jaune of the Arc family which is a family that does things that family does when they're doing things with family."

"And what are you exactly?" Whitley asked with a disinterested tone.

"I...am...Uh, what was it again?" Jaune asked, greatly annoying the heir.

"I'm Blonde!" Jaune suddenly said before he started to chuckle to himself. "That's what I am. I'm blonde!"

"Clearly." Whitley said in an annoyed tone, gaining a glare from a certain boxer.

"He's also a huntsman" Ren vouched for his brother.

Whitley raised an eye of disbelief over that. "And how does someone like you know my sister?"

"I am her Conrad!" Jaune said in dramatic tone.

"Comrade" Ren whispered in his leader's ear.

"Comrade" Jaune quickly corrected. "That's what _I_ am!"

"Of course you are." Whitley groaned. He retained his smug smirk and turned to his sister. "Honestly sister, if this is the company you keep nowadays, I worry for your sanity" Whitley smugly mocked while Weiss rolled her eyes at his childish statement.

"Hey Weiss, who is this anyway?" Jaune slurred, once again gaining the ire off of Whitley.

"Excuse me, but does your dim-witted brain can even understand what you just said." Whitley insultingly asked.

"It would. But I think the alcohol I drank is currently punching it" Jaune drunkenly said.

"Do have any idea who I am? I am the heir of the Schnee Dust Company"

"Yeah?" Jaune said back. "Well I've got hair too buddy, and guess what? My hair has colour in it! Unlike this god forsaken house which has no colour and just nothing but white in it!"

"Not hair you pea brained imbecile!" Whitley growled in annoyance. "I am the future of the Schnee Dust Company"

Jaune looked at him for a few seconds with a confused look until it suddenly hits him. "Oooh, I know now. Your one of Weiss siblings"

Whitley gained his smug smile back at the reconstitution he so obviously deserved. Even though he didn't need it from this blonde oaf.

"It's nice to finally meet Weiss's little sister" Jaune sluringly said, gaining shocked look from Whitley and highly worried and amused looks from the group.

"EXCUSE ME!" Whitley exclaimed. "I am not her sister!"

Jaune looked at him for a few seconds. "Really?"

"I am her brother, you absolute imbecile!" Whitley screeched, nearly boarding on yelling.

"Are you sure? Because you seem awfully feminine due to the way you yell" Jaune calmly said.

"I'M NOT YELLING YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER!" Whitley was about to insult until.

"Whitley!" The voice of his father called out as he came down the stairs, alongside his fellow council members and Ironwood and his personal.

"F-father! I was just-"

"Making a fool of yourself?" Jacque asked. "You are the heir of the company and I expect you to act your age. Not some petty whiny child" Jacque said in a very stern tone.

"But father, this fool was trying-" Jacque tried to say but Jacque raised his hand up.

"I don't care. You are meant to be above people like them" Jacque said, gesturing the group of people Weiss was with who were not happy by that statement.

"Now go and...Mingle with the other guests and stop embarrassing yourself." Jacque said in a demanding tone.

"Yes father." Whitley mumbled in defeat and left the area, not before giving one last angry glare at Jaune.

"Anyway, apologies for my son," Jacque said to his fellow councilman. "Now, if you'll let me, I'll show you where I keep the most valuable items that will surely help with our morale. God knows Ironwood doesn't do that." Jacque said as the cyborg glared at the man as they went to leave.

"Permission to...restrain, sir?" Winter asked.

"Not with this many witness, I'm afraid" Ironwood said, causing Winter to mumble in response as they followed the man.

"Man, he's still a jerk" Nora said with a frown.

"Someone should put him in his place" Oscar said.

"If only, kid" Qrow said.

"Hmm." Jaune hummed to himself. "I think my drunk brain gots me an idea to think with" The drunk Arc thought to himself. He then excused himself from the room to...perform an act for Jacque as Ren and Nora watched.

"Nora, I have a bad feeling about this" Ren said.

"I don't Nora chirped as Ren sighed.

**Ballroom.**

Most of the quests then moved on to the ballroom so they could converse more and mainly to see the entertainment that was gonna to play in a few minutes.

Jacque Schnee and the rest of the council were currently sitting by their own personal table while Ironwood and Winter choosed to stand by afar from them, mainly not to hear Jacque's BS. Plus, Robyn was at a table on her own to be away from both parties.

The main group of RWBY and JNR and Oscar were currently standing away from the main floor, say for Jaune who wasn't there with them for some reason.

"Does anyone know where he walked off to?" Ruby asked, worried for her friend who just left the group.

"Don't know, kiddo" Qrow said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Weiss assured her partner.

"I'm just worried he's gonna cause a problem" Ren said.

"I doubt Jaune has the ability to do that right now, considering how drunk he is" Blake said.

Yang was about to say something until she saw something that made her smirk in response. "I think he's doing okay right now."

"Why's that?" Weiss asked.

"Because he's over there." Yang said as she pointed at the stage. He turned to see Jaune clumsy standing on it while messing with the mic he was no doubt was going to use.

They also saw that there were other people on the stage as they were setting up the equipment.

"Oh dear god, no" Ren groaned as he ran over to the stage to try and stop this disaster that was gonna come very soon, Nora following him for support.

Lie Ren then to the left side of the stage. "Jaune. Jaune!" Ren whispered to the drunk blonde, gaining his attention and causing the blonde to smile at him.

"Hey Renny!" Jaune greeted as she stepped down from the stage to greet his brother. "How've you been!?" Jaune asked while chuckling along his words.

"Never mind how I am right now." Ren said in a stern voice. "What are you doing!?"

"I am just gonna sing a song devoted to our...great hoist" Jaune said innocent tone.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Ren deadpanned. "And plus, isn't there already a group of people performing?"

"Ah, I told them what I was gonna do and they were all for it because apparently Jacque cut their pay" Jaune answered.

"I still think this is a foolish move" Ren said.

Jaune wasn't bothered by this. "Well I got a good crew helping me out with this."

"And who's that?" Nora asked in an interested tone.

"That'd be me" A voice called from beside them. They turned to see the trumpet playing leader of Team FNKI, Flynt Coal who tipped his hat to them.

"Flynt?" Ren said in shock in seeing the trumpet player here. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Jaune invited me to be here so I could use semblance to...preform for our host" Flynt said as he gave a small smirk to the ninja and left to get on the stage, along with the other people who turned out to be him as he used his semblance, extended thanks to Jaune.

Ren turned to his drunk leader. "How did you convince him to do this?" Ren asked.

"I have my ways..." Jaune said in a whispered tone while still slurring.

**A few minutes ago**

"Hello Flynt!" Jaune said a bit loudly as he spoke into his scroll. "I come to call you about a proposition that will maybe not refuse!" Jaune said in a dramatic tone but was still drunk off his butt.

"_Well that would be interesting to do expect for one thing" _The voice on the other line of the scroll said.

"Y-Yeah?" Jaune asked dumbly. "Waz tha?"

_"I'm not Flynt. I'm Neon"_ The voice said.

"Oooh!" Jaune drawled in realisation. "Hi, Neon! How are you?" Jaune happily asked.

_"I am great!"_ Neon said in a chipper tone. _"How are you?"_

"Oh, I am just feeling...GREAT right now!" Jaune said in an ecstatic tone.

_"That's great because I'm feeling great too!" _Neon said.

"That's great because I..." Jaune was about to continue.

"Neon, who are you talking to?" The voice of Flynt asked from the other line.

_"Oh, it's that Jaune guy from Team JNPR and he wants to speak to you."_ Neon said as the sounds from the other line sounded like she was handing the scroll the Flynt.

"_Hey Jaune, what's up" _Flynt greeted.

"I'll tell you what's up, my finely dressed friend." Jaune sluringly said. "I am gonna put on a show for the party I am at."

_"You mean the one for Jacque Schnee?" _Flynt asked.

"The very same!" Jaune answered a bit loudly. "And I was hoping you'd be the band that would play considering of that semblance of yours to make your brothers pop out of you and that..."

_"Well, that's a very interesting offer..."_ Flynt said in an unsure tone. _"But I don't think I can really do that"_

"You get to bad mouth Jacque Schnee in the form of a song" Jaune offered.

_"I'll be there as soon as I can." _Flynt quickly said as he hung up, coming over to the manor.

"Ha ha!" Jaune chuckled to himself. "All according to cake."

**Now**

"And that's how we here...now" Jaune dumbly said.

Ren groaned at himself for what he was about to ask. "And what songs do you know?"

"I'll have you know that I just thought of one myself just now." Jaune said as he barley crossed his arms.

"Really?" Nora asked.

"Well kinda." Jaune said. "It's really my song and the writer just wanted me to do this bit."

Ren and Nora looked at him in confusion. "Jaune, what are talking about?" Ren asked.

"Nah, it's nothing" Jaune waved off. "Anyway, I need a crowd to please!" Jaune said in a dramatic tone as he turned away and went back to his spot.

"Oh wait!" Jaune suddenly stopped himself. "There's a frog in my throat. Just need to clear it for a sec." Jaune said as stepped towards a table, grabbed a person's unattended bag and then proceed to vomit into it.

"BLERGH!" Jaune belched as Ren and Nora looked away in disgust.

"That'll do it" Jaune said as he left the two and went up on stage.

"Jaune that was someone's bag" Ren pointed out.

"Really?" Jaune said as he looked back at the bag. "Neh, they're rich, they'll just buy a new one" Jaune waved his hand dismissively and wildly. Jaune then left the group and went on stage.

"This isn't gonna end well" Ren groaned.

"I know" Nora said. "I can't wait!" Nora said in an excited tone and ran to find her seat.

"I do hope you enjoy this my fool-councilmen" Jacque quickly corrected himself. "It is done in good fun to try and elevate these trying times." Jacque said with a hidden grin under his evil moustache.

All the while Ironwood, Winter, Clover rolled their eyes and Robyn Hill gag slightly.

"Before the conversation could continue any further, the crowd gathered to see the band preparing their instruments, ready to play before them.

"Strange." Jacque commented. "I swore I had a different group playing before." Jacque thought to himself. "And that blonde boy seems vaguely familiar. Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing. Just some common whelp"

Jaune walked in front of the mic he was gonna sing at, well, stumbled towards, nearly falling off the stage but collected himself.

"Oh no" Ruby dreaded.

"This song goes out to our...lovely host who has earned this nonetheless" Jaune said.

"Indeed." Jacque grinned as he waited to see this performance in his honour.

"Oh no" Weiss groaned.

"Oh no." Blake added.

"Oh yes!" Yang grinned as she continued to video tape it for later.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Oscar asked Qrow.

"I wish we could...but I kinda wanna hear it." Qrow smirked while Oscar groaned in dread.

"A One, two, a one, two three go!" Jaune called as he raised his down and the Flynt's started to play their instruments, playing a jazzy upbeat tune before the crowd and they slowly got into it.

Then, Jaune sang the lyrics, which they didn't expect to be like...this...

_"You're a mean one, Mr. Schnee. You really are a heel"_ Jaune sang in a low gravelly tone. _"You're as cuddly as a cactus. You're as charming as an eel"  
"Mr. Schnee"_

_"You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!"_

"Oh my god is this actually happening?" Weiss said in mortified tone at what Jaune is doing right now while the audience were both in shock and amazement by this.

"It most certainly is" Yang said, smiling ear to ear to see her fellow blonde bad mouthing her teammates horrid father in song. And she was loving it so far.

_"You're a monster, Mr. Schnee. Your heart's an empty hole"_  
_Your brain is full of spiders. You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Schnee"_

_"I wouldn't touch you with a...Thirty-nine and a half foot pooooooooooooole Yeah!"_

Ironwood and the rest of his men were shocked to say the least but that didn't stop the Ace-Ops from quietly laughing at this as they found both funny and entertaining.

"Sir, shouldn't we stop this?" Winter asked, even she didn't want to.

"...Lets wait until the song is over. I think there's about a few more verses I'd like to hear." James said as he smirked at Jacque's reaction, which consisted of his face being bright red.

_"You're a vile one, Mr. Schnee. You have termites in your smile"_  
_"You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile"_  
_"Mr. Schnee"_

Jaune then went in a thinking position. _"Given the choice between the two of you...I'd take the...seasick crocodilllllllllllllllllllllllllle. Yeah!"_

The song continued as everyone watched in shock, amazement and humour.

Even Robyn Hill was smirking widely at this. It did truly upset her that she lost to the moustache dick, but it made her real happy to hear this song depicting him in this manner and wanted to hear more.

Jacque himself was currently gritting his teeth to dust and his eye looked like it was gonna pop out. He tried to keep a calm demeanour due to his council members being right next to him, who also found the song rather juvenile but amusing nonetheless.

_"You're a foul one, Mr. Schnee. You're a nasty wasty skunk"_  
_"Your heart is full of unwashed socks. Your soul is full of gunk"_  
_"Mr Schnee!"_

"The three best words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote..."

_"Stink!"_

Jacques eye twitched.

_"Stank!"_

Gritted his teeth.

_"Stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunk! Yeah!"_

And a few of his blood cells were popping like bubble wrap.

_"You're a rotter, Mr. Schnee. You're the king of sinful sots"_  
_"Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots"_  
_"Mr. Schnee"_

Your soul is an appalling dump heap...Overflowing with the most disgraceful Assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable," Jaune continued to explain while the man himself was currently playing the death of the boy freely mocking him.

_"Mangled up..." "In tangled up knooooooooooooooooooooots!" _Jaune sang and continue with the song along with Flynt who was grinning like crazy at doing this, which he was very glad to.

_"You nauseate me, Mr. Schnee. With a nauseous super nos"_  
_"You're a crooked jerky jockey and You drive a crooked horse"_  
_"Mr. Schnee!"_

_"You're a three-decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich..." _Jaune sang and tied to think of a good lyric to finish off on. He smirked as he thought of one. _"With arsenic sauce!" _Jaune sang as the musical due kept going behind him.

_"Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_ The music kept playing as Jaune danced around the stage until played the final parts on the piano

_"Yeah!"_ Jaune finished as Flynt gave the final note of the song, resulting in a few seconds of silence before the audience applauded and laughed, thinking it to be all in good fun as they thought Jacque planned this out, showing he had a good sense of humour.

"I must say, Jacque. I never expected you to have such a sense of humour like this" Councilwoman Camila said.

"Yes." Jacque said though his gritted teeth. "It's...all in good...FUN!" The newly elected man growled, not wanting to make a scene in front of his fellow council members.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Jaune bowed, nearly dunking his head. "I hope you all have a good night...I know I'm gonna have one in a few seconds! Good night everyone!" Jaune cheerfully said before he fell down on the floor and passed out before them, Nora and Ren rushing over to their leader and quickly getting out of there before any questions are raised.

**The Next Day - Atlas Academy**

"Oh...my head" Jaune groaned in pain as he slowly got up from the place he was resting at, his head feeling like someone banged on it with a hammer multiple times.

Jaune slowly opened his eyes and looked to see that he was back in Atlas, in his dorm.

"He's awake" A young voice spoke. Jaune recognised it to be Oscar who was in the room with him.

Jaune turned to his right to see Nora, Ren and Oscar standing beside his bed, looking over the tired knight.

"How are you doing, Jaune?" Ren asked.

"I feel like someone used be as a target practice doll" Jaune groaned as he placed a hand on his head. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember last night?" Oscar asked.

"Well, I remember going to that ball that Weiss's father invited us to, then I remember Weiss brother covered in wine," Jaune recounted with his fingers. "Then...I think I took a drink and...Well, I can't really remember anything after that." Jaune said.

"Anything?" Nora asked.

"I do remember hugging someone" Jaune said as each memory slowly came back to him.

"That was me." Oscar said, raising his hand up. "You were kind of emotional when you were drunk"

"I was drunk!?" Jaune exclaimed in shock before he recoiled back for yelling. "I guess you were right, Ren" Jaune groaned.

"Indeed." Ren nodded as he crossed his arms.

"I also told you this would happen." Nora said.

"I know, Nora." Jaune groaned in pain. "Anyway, sorry for doing that, Oscar" Jaune apologize. "It must've been real awkward.

"It was fine." Oscar said. "It wasn't too bad. Plus, it was really the least of what you did last night." Oscar said.

Jaune's eyes snapped open at that as he slowly turned his head towards the young boy. "Whyyyy?"

Oscar then had a nervous look him. He then pulled out an opened scroll for him to see. "Yang taped this last night and sent a copy to us."

"Yeah, it was a good thing she sent it to only us and not up online." Nora said.

"Why!?" Jaune asked in a distressed tone. "What would she need to record!?" Jaune said as he took the scroll off Oscar and quickly see what they were talking about. And what he saw shocked him very much.

"OH MY GOD!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Yep, that" Oscar said.

"I did all this!?"

Nora nodded in response. "That you did, fearless leader, that's you did."

"You're very lucky that Weiss's father didn't recognize you." Ren said with his arms folded. "Or Weiss's brother calling you out"

"I don't feel lucky at all" Jaune moaned in pain and embarrassment over his actions last night. "Oh god...Dad was right."

"Right about what?" Oscar.

Jaune looked up from the video. "My dad once told me that Arcs shouldn't drink that much art parties. I didn't understand why...and now I do." Jaune groaned.

The sounds of their doors knocking and opening came in as Ruby peaked her head out. "How's he doing?" Ruby asked.

"About as well as you think" Ren said as the door opened, revealing the rest of Team RWBY.

Jaune looked up to Weiss with a distressed look. "Weiss, I am so sorry. I didn't to embarrass you. I wasn't thinking. I was drunk and I know I shouldn't have-" Jaune rambled in a panicked tone.

"Its fine, Jaune" Weiss said with a small smile. "In fact, it was quite humorous"

"Really?" Jaune said with a raised brow.

"Yeah!" Yang said. "Even General Ironwood found it hilarious! Couldn't stop laughing to himself after he heard that song." Yang laughed while Blake rolled her eyes at her partner.

"Well, at least it wasn't too bad" Jaune chuckled slightly.

"Yes, but there is another problem though" Blake said, making Jaune having that feeling of dread again. "He's asked to see you and talk about apologizing to Mr Schnee about your...performance last night"

Jaune Arc gave a loud groan as he placed his hands to his face. "I think I'd take the seasick crocodile..." Jaune groaned as he held his head in his hands, dreading for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this fun little story.**

**I was listening to the Mr Grinch song, the cover done by Bob Malone and while I was listening to it, a thought went to my head and I thought of doing this as the recent episode came out.**

**Now, this wasn't to mean to be taken seriously, this was just a fun thing I'd thought I do and if I made one person laugh, then that's enough for me.**

**Thanks for reading and I wish you all a Happy New Year! Thanks and see you around!**


End file.
